


The Journey Back Home

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dragon Shifter Eustace Scrubb, Edmund stays in narnia, Eustace Stays In Narnia, Lucy stays in Narnia, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Prince Caspian, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Sibling Reunion, Slice of Life, Talking Mice of Narnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: "Edmund"."Peter"."What are you doing here Ed? Have you returned to England?".
Relationships: Caspian & Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb
Series: The Hope For Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175537
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Lucy

Staying in Narnia was like a fresh of breath air for Lucy, not only was she staying with her brother, cousin, and brother-in-law but she’s going to be a part of her nephew's life. Rilian was already a year old, crawling around the castle getting into places he wasn’t meant to be. It was like the stories she had heard from their mother about Edmund. Edmund as a baby never kept still, always getting into small crevasse he shouldn’t be able to fit into, the best story Lucy had heard was a time that Edmund had somehow climbed into the wardrobe in their parents’ room and ended up falling asleep, not realising how their mother was panicking searching the whole for him believing that he could have been kidnapped.

It was strange how present she was in her brother’s life and with her nephew, yet she didn’t crave for her home in England. She didn’t miss it, not as much as she thought she would. Sometimes she might wonder what her family was up to, whether they had discovered that she and Eustace are missing, whether Peter had figured out that they were living in Narnia or if Susan had convinced him they were dead, just like she believed with Edmund.

Lucy didn’t get how Susan can just throw away her memories of Narnia like it hadn’t happened. Lucy understood maybe Susan had struggled with adapting back to normal life knowing that her younger brother and sister would return to Narnia, the same place which she could never return to, but that wasn’t Lucy’s fault. Had Peter or Susan asked Aslan whether they could stay just like Eustace and Lucy had, then they wouldn’t have been forced to leave the second time around. Edmund and Caspian wouldn’t have been separated and they wouldn’t have suffered, just looking at the couple whenever they were together showed that they were meant to be together. The siblings had lived an entire life in Narnia already that Lucy just couldn’t understand how Susan could pretend that none of that had happened, that Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, and Aslan hadn’t existed.

“Lucy!” Eustace shouted, running down the corridor dressed in his knight’s uniform, “Good Morning”.

“Eustace good morning, where are you off too?” Lucy asked her cousin with a curious tone, there was no training planned for today, and Eustace wasn’t needed on patrol until this afternoon.

“I have a meeting with the Talking Mice of Narnia,” Eustace said, although it wasn’t really a meeting as such, since Eustace had agreed to keep the ability to turn into a dragon the Talking Mice of Narnia had made it their mission to help Eustace training his dragon senses just as much as his human ones.

“Well, I won’t keep you, say hello to Peepicheek and the others for me” Lucy smiled. She still missed Reepicheep just as much as she is sure the Talking Mice and Eustace do; it was odd coming down to breakfast with her family and not hear the mouse talk of one of his tales or two.

“Will do,” Eustace said smiling before turning to leave when a thought crossed his mind and he froze, “Oh Lucy!”.

“Yes?” Lucy said, looking back to her cousin. 

“Did you hear, Caspian and Edmund are planning on restoring the ruins of Cair Paravel to its former glory?” Eustace said. He had overheard Caspian suggest it to Edmund whilst Eustace was babysitting Rilian for the couple.

“Really that’s amazing, the castle of Cair Paravel was beautiful, so are the ruins but to see it again like it was during our golden age would be wonderful” Lucy felt her heart soar, Cair Paravel had been a home to them for over ten years before they accidentally left Narnia and to hear that it might be returned to its original state would be amazing. To see her home once more all these years later would reunite the two parts of her heart which loved the current Narnia yet still craved for the old one.

“I’ve heard so much about it, but I’ve never been there before,” Eustace said after they had returned to Narnia and Caspian had set Eustace up as Prince Eustace Scrubb the Nobel, both his family and the people of their kingdom would tell Eustace all about their world including stories about his cousin’s golden age and the grand castle that they had once lived in before it was destroyed by the Telmarines when they invaded Narnia.

“Why don’t we go later in the week before they restore it, I could tell you a couple of stories about what life was like there,” Lucy suggested, she would love to walk the ground of the original Cair Paravel before it’s renovated.

“I would like that; we can talk about it later, maybe invite Edmund with us,” Eustace suggested.

“Sure, you better go don’t want you to keep Peepicheek waiting any longer” Lucy smiled. Maybe she could help the Royal cooks prepared a picnic for the journey.

“Yeah, bye Lucy” Eustace shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the rest of the corridor.

“Bye Eustace,”. 

* * *

Whilst Lucy loved being in this new Narnia, she loved watching it grow and seeing the Narnians happily living their lives beside the Telmarines, something which would have been impossible four years ago. So much had changed during King Caspian and High King Edmund’s reign, but that didn’t mean Lucy didn’t crave for the old days, the days where her fellow siblings and herself were on the throne ruling Narnia. So many of her friends were alive during their golden age, that returning to Narnia years after their deaths, it hurt. They never had the chance to mourn the people they lost until after the Battle against King Miraz and they returned home. It hadn’t properly sunk in that they had lost their friends they cared about a thousand years ago and through this last battle; they had lost some more.

“Your Majesty, we’ve found it,” Trumpkin said, walking over to Lucy who had long left the castle and now walked among the marketplace, “We’ve found the resting place of Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers”.

“Where?” Lucy asked, she needed to visit their graves, she needed to pay her final respects before she could move on.

“They are buried in the grounds of the ruins of Cair Paravel,” Trumpkin said and Lucy froze, well it looks like there is even more reason for Lucy to go to Cair Paravel.


	2. Edmund

Edmund never realised how much he missed having his family around him until Lucy and Eustace stayed in Narnia. Originally, when he first returned without them, he focused on Caspian and then their baby, so he never realised just how much he missed Peter and Susan and how he wished that just like himself and his sister. They too could return to Narnia so it could reunite them, but that would never happen, Aslan has said as much. Peter and Susan had grown up and no longer needed Narnia whilst Edmund and Lucy did. They were the first two who found Narnia all those years ago; they were the two who were deeply affected when they were forced to return to England and had to get used to their normal lives again after reigning over Narnia for over ten years. Susan had slipped back into her normal life like they were never away, Peter became angry and picked fights with anyone who tried to oppose him. Whilst Lucy and Edmund kept themselves to themselves and only discussed Narnia whenever they were far away from the others. Lucy and Edmund only wanted to return home, to Narnia, to see Mr Tumnus and the beavers again. Not that Edmund would ever give up his life now. If they had stayed in Narnia, then Edmund would have never met Caspian and had Rilian. Caspian and Rilian were his worlds. He just sometimes wished he could merge the two, his friends and life in Narnia’s golden age with his life now.

And with that longing made him miss his family, his family who mostly believed he was dead. Whilst Peter was the only one who saw him disappear and would be the only one who knew what that meant, the rest of his family had to live with the grief that their child was dead. Hell, they probably thought maybe Eustace and Lucy were also dead, even though Edmund wasn’t sure how much time had passed in England as time seemed to move slower than in Narnia. Whilst it had been over two years for Edmund, it may have only been a couple of months for his family. According to Lucy, only three months had passed since Edmund’s ‘death’ and Lucy being shipped off to the Scrubb household before she and Eustace came to Narnia. But none of that matter anymore, he was here with Caspian, with Lucy and Eustace and with his baby Rilian. His little boy was already a year old, he enjoyed babbling to anyone who would listen, his favourite words being No or Agon (dragon) whenever he’s around Eustace. Rilian loved his uncle and aunt, always clinging to them whenever he saw them, and in his own unique way would try to convince Eustace to shift into his dragon form so Rilian could crawl all over him. Eustace could only be described as wrapped firmly around Rilian’s little finger, although Edmund was sure that they all were. 

“Rilian,” Edmund said, pushing open the doors to his son’s nursery. The nursery nurse held both of Rilian’s hands as he took uneasy steps, “Are you learning to walk, aren’t you such a clever boy”.

“Daddy” Rilian squealed as he stumbled over to his father, a large grin present on his face. Edmund smiled back at him. Rilian had been determined to walk ever since he saw some other babies stumbling after their parents in the marketplace, but he hadn’t yet stayed on his own feet without any help from the wall or another person. Edmund picked his son up and placed him on his hip before kissing Rilian’s cheek. As much as Edmund hated being away from his son, they, unfortunately, had to get him used to it if Edmund and Caspian had to go on a royal visit to a neighbouring country and could bring Rilian with them, “Have you been good for Ms Aravis”.

“He’s been wonderful Your Majesty, we’ve been practising Prince Rilian’s walking, he’s had fun building some towers and knocking them down, singing some nursery rhymes and we’ve even gone on a stroll through the gardens,” Ms Aravis said, and Edmund smiled, even though Rilian could be a little monkey with them, he was always an angel when he was around other people and honestly Edmund couldn’t have asked for a better son.

“Do you want to go see Papa?” Edmund asked Rilian. 

“See Agon,” Rilian said.

“Later Rilian, Eustace is with the mice today” Edmund replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Rilian always asked for Eustace whenever Edmund or Caspian came to pick him up from his nursery.

“See… Agon?” Rilian said again, this time poking his bottom lip out in a pout which normally worked for Eustace or Lucy and sometimes Caspian, but not for Edmund.

“Agon later” Edmund chided.

“Pappy now?” Rilian tried instead.

“Yes, we can go see Papa now” Edmund replied smiling at his son. He hoped Rilian’s love for Eustace never changed, it had helped Eustace settle into Narnia easier after they had returned from the end of the world. Voyaging around the world was easier than living in Narnia itself, especially with people Eustace didn’t know.

“Pappy! Pappy!” Rilian cheered. No matter how much Rilian loved being with Eustace, he equally loved being with Caspian.

“First, what do you say to Ms Aravis?” Edmund said sternly, looking at his child.

“Tank ou Ms Ara” Rilian said giving Ms Aravis the biggest grin he could muster.

“You’re very welcome, Prince Rilian, I will see you tomorrow,” Ms Aravis said, smiling at the little boy.

“Thank you for doing an amazing job with Rilian, we’ll see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your day,” Edmund said, smiling at the Nursery Nurse.

“It’s always a joy to be with His Royal Highness. Goodbye, now Your Majesty, goodbye Prince Rilian,” Ms Aravis said waving to Rilian as they left the Nursery and headed towards Caspian’s office.

* * *

“Pappy” Rilian giggled, making grabby hands when he caught sight of his papa, who was sitting at his desk surrounded by papers for this week’s council meeting.

“Rilian, how is my beautiful baby,” Caspian said smiling as he stood up and walked over to his husband and son. Caspian pressed a kiss to Rilian’s cheek, then Edmund’s lips, “And my gorgeous husband”.

“We’re fine. Rilian has been practising walking today and I’ve spent this morning with Lord Bern discussing a new trade agreement with the Lone Islands,” Edmund said, passing Rilian over to his papa as Rilian squirmed in Edmund’s arms, “And you? Done anything productive, Cas?”.

“I’ve read through some topics for this week’s council meeting, well I say read I mean staring at the paper and hope it will be ingrained in my brain. It’s not working,” Caspian said.

Edmund laughed, “Cas, you have to read them. You’re the king of Narnia, you need to be aware of what’s happening in Narnia,”.

“I know but it so boring, I remember it better if you read them to me,” Caspian whined resting his head on Edmund’s shoulder and pressed light kisses to his husband’s neck, “But it doesn’t matter for now because I’ve got you and Rilian with me and that’s all I need,”.

“Not for long, I need you to look after Rilian for me. I need to go see the Court Physician about some results. Nothing serious, just a general check-up,” Edmund said pulling away from his husband and looked at Rilian in his father’s arms. Rilian was grinning whilst he cuddled up to his father’s chest.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Caspian asked concerned after Edmund gave birth to Rilian last year, he had weekly check-ups to make sure that his pregnancy and delivery had had no lasting effects on Edmund’s body but Caspian believed they had stopped after Edmund cleared the six months mark with no side effects.

“I’ll be fine. Since it’s been over a year since Rilian’s birth, the Court Physician just wants to do one final check, it will just like the other ones I’ve had,” Edmund lied, he couldn’t tell Caspian the real reason he was going to see the Court Physician well not yet at least.

“If you say so,” Caspian said sparing another concerned look at Edmund but let it subject go in favour on looking at their child who was slowly falling asleep on Caspian’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Edmund said, kissing Rilian’s forehead then Caspian’s lips before walking out of the office and towards the Court Physician’s chambers.

* * *

The Court Physician’s chambers were in the east wing of the castle, only accessible by a winding steep staircase. Edmund had been dreading this appointment slightly, the what if’s constantly churning through his mind, only getting stronger as the appointment drew near? But Edmund knew he couldn’t focus on that, he knew what was wrong with him and he was certain that the Court Physician did too. Edmund had only hidden this from Caspian because he didn’t want his husband to get his hopes up or become too worried and over-protective again. The Physician was already prepared for Edmund by the time he arrived.

“Your Majesty, please have a seat,” The Court Physician said gesturing to a seat in front of him, “I’ve looked at your test results and I can confirm. You are…"

* * *

Edmund pushed Caspian’s office door opened to find his husband sat on the floor beside their son blowing raspberries on Rilian’s stomach making him giggle and squirm, “I’ve got the results from the Court Physician, I have some good and some bad news”.


	3. Eustace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month; I had to write an assignment for the fourth and then just slumped. I wasn't motivated to write, but I'm back now hoping to finish this part off soon, and then I'll be writing the very last part in the series!!!

After leaving Lucy, Eustace darted through the rest of the castle finding the Talking Mice of Narnia waiting for him outside the castle gates. Ever since Eustace came to the mainland and personally informed Peepicheek about Reepicheep leaving for Aslan’s country, he felt like he owed it to Reepicheep to tell them how heroic their chief had been during his final adventure in Narnia. He’d even tried to give them Reepicheep’s rapier as a sign that he wasn’t trying to replace the noble mouse, but they refuse to take it. According to Peepicheek, it’s a sign of bravery if a retired knight mouse handed their rapier down to the next generation. And that they would honour their chief’s last wish by inducting Eustace into their ranks and train him to become a brave knight worthy of Reepicheep’s rapier. Although early on Eustace kept his ability about being able to shift into a dragon a secret, wanting to learn how to fight with a sword and defend himself in his human form instead of focusing and relying on his dragon form.

The talking mice only discovered Eustace’s dragon form by accident. During Eustace’s many training sessions, they’d journeyed to a dense part of the forest with the idea of getting him used to fighting in all environments, and he happened to lose his balance when Peepicheek charged at him catching him completely off guard. He fell through the trees and off a cliff. Shifting was his only choice to save his life.

Thankfully, the talking mice had accepted his other form and in fact, decided that they would help him fight in his dragon and his human form. Just like he’s doing now. Darting through the forest, his rapier drawn waiting for an attack. Swing the blade to block as Peepicheek jumped out of the shadow, Eustace used his strength to push the mouse back rolling into the clearing sword raised. Peepicheek jumped out the bushes landing on Eustace’s back, who quickly shook him off, throwing him in a random direction whilst blocking another mouse. Once upon a time, Eustace may have been scared to execute so much strength against the mice, but long ago, he found out that fighting a bigger and stronger target kept them on their toes.

“You’ve become stronger your highness” Peepicheek commented when the training session came to its end, the mice had won like they always did. They had way more experience than he ever did, and Eustace knew he still had a long way to go, but he comes anywhere close to defeating them.

“Yet, you still defeated me,” Eustace said grinning. Back home he’d hate losing yet, here it felt refreshing.

“I’m sure you can see just how much you’ve grown in the last years. You’ve managed to deflect our hits; you couldn’t do that when we first met you, Prince Eustace” Peepicheek said. He wasn’t lying, the first training session Eustace had ended up on his ass without the mice even landing a blow on him.

“I know, but I’d like to beat you one day” Eustace laughed pushing himself to his feet, sheathing his rapier, “Losers give the winners a ride back home”.

Peepicheek nodded. Eustace took in a deep breath. He found it easier to shift whilst in the air, maybe because he had more room for his large body to change in. His bones stretched and snapped into their new places as his body grew, wings sprouted from his body and tail swung in the breeze. The talking mice cleared the area, giving Eustace enough room to land without squishing them. Tucking his wings to his sides, his tail extending to the floor letting the mice run up it before securing themselves to his back.

“We’re ready when you are your highness,” Peepicheek said, and Eustace took off.

* * *

Eustace kept himself busy with his training, babysitting Rilian or going to meetings for the remainder of the week until Lucy came knocking at his door asking him if he wants to head to the ruins of Cair Paravel today. He agreed, he didn’t have any meetings today or did he have to meet up with the Talking Mice of Narnia so, Eustace is more than happy to spend the day with his cousin learning more about her life in Narnia and see the place where they’d had been crowned as kings and queens. That part still threw him that his cousins are royalty. Well so is Eustace now after Aslan crowed him a Prince at the World’s end, but sometimes it still didn’t feel real, like one day he’ll wake up back home and everything would have been a dream. All his new friends, Caspian and Rilian, would be only a figment of his imagination. Although watching Edmund’s abdomen slowly expand with every passing day did snap him back to reality in the first few months Eustace had been in Narnia because you couldn’t fake Edmund’s growing bump and there is Edmund giving birth which from what Lucy had told him would make anyone squeamish.

Getting to the ruins was easy, well getting anywhere is easy when you can change into a dragon. Soaring through the sky, wings stretched out as the cold air hit his face. Lucy may disagree considering she actively complained about how cold it was as she clutched onto his body for dear life, scared that if she dares let go, she’ll tumble off and fall headfirst into the icy waters below. Coming up on the ruins, glistening in the sunlight was a sight to see. The broken columns and ruined walls still displayed the wonder and beauty that Cair Paravel once was thousands of years ago. Eustace heard Lucy take in a sharp intake of breath as her eyes trailed over each column, wall, and floor picturing what she remembered from one of the most incredible years of her life. The high ceiling of the throne room, covered in painted pictures of the battle, their four great thrones representing the hope the Narnians felt for their future that the white witch was gone, and Narnia was free from the endless winter.

Eustace landed on the beach beside the ruins, crouching down low, letting Lucy slide off before shifting back into his human form.

“This is the same beach we arrived at on our second trip to Narnia,” Lucy said.

“Isn’t that the trip with Caspian’s uncle?” Eustace asked, needing Lucy to clarify which trip considering he’d heard many different stories from Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, the Telmarines and Narnians about the kings and queens of old and their adventures in Narnia from the White Witch to the second battle of Beruna. After a while, all these stories get mixed because he’s heard so many different telling’s and re-saying that Eustace can’t fully be sure whether something happened or not.

“It is, Peter desperately wanted to return to Narnia and re-instate himself as the king, but the Narnia we found was a shell of what it uses to be. A Narnia which no longer needed him anymore” another voice said, Eustace, turned around to find Edmund climbing down the bank.

“Edmund” Lucy smiled running over to her brother, “We weren’t sure whether you’d make it”.

“Hey Lu, we’ve only just arrived. Caspian is showing Rilian around the ruins” Edmund replied, slightly chuckling to himself when he saw Eustace’s eyes light up at the mention of Rilian.

Eustace darted up the embankment, barely breaking a sweat, sprinting through the trees, listening to the sound of Caspian’s voice or Rilian’s babble. Eustace had never connected with anyone as he has with Rilian maybe it’s because Rilian’s a child, he didn’t know how much Eustace used to be a jerk back home in England when he first arrived in Narnia. Rilian saw him as the person Eustace is proud to be, the loyal knight and prince of Narnia.

“Agon” Rilian squealed squirming in Caspian’s arms trying to get down whilst Eustace stumbled towards them nearly tripping over his own feet as he met Rilian scooping the toddler up in his arms and swing him around.

“Rilian! I’ve missed you!” Eustace said whilst Rilian giggled screaming agon over and over.

“Rilian” Lucy smiled, looking at her nephew clinging to Eustace like he was his lifeline. Rilian gave Lucy a large grin and a little wave. Edmund smiled standing beside Caspian with their arms wrapped around each other.

“So, where are we? What did you use to use this room for?” Eustace asked as he finally looked at their surroundings with half-destroyed walls and four stone stumps on the floor.

“This is our throne room and where Aslan crowd us the kings and queens,” Lucy said darting over to one stone stump standing on top of it and smiling. Eustace opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could say anything.

“What’s that light?” Caspian said, pointing to the bright light creeping through the trees. 

Eustace’s eyes widened as they watched the figure stumble out the trees wearing something that didn’t exist in this World, brushing his blonde hair repeatedly, their name on the tip of his tongue but it was like his mouth didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to utter those words. It’s Edmund who broke the stunned silence “Peter”. 


End file.
